


how he had her

by dashofcinnamons



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashofcinnamons/pseuds/dashofcinnamons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He isn’t good with girls and relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how he had her

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Tecna! According to 4Kids information, Tecna’s birthday is June 8th. Also, the scene about Timmy getting his head in Tecna’s butt is from the comic.  
> Last but not least, thanks for reading!

He wasn’t good with girls and relationships. And neither is he now.     

He had never really in a relationship before. He used to have one or two girlfriends, until he found out they only used him as bait to woo his best friends into trap, or in this case, into a relationship with them. Realizing their intentions, he had immediately broke up with them, and with the hatred for him, he supposed, they started a verbal assault to him which he still felt ashamed everytime he remebered. He doesn’t loathe them, he just feels like most of the swearwords directed at him were true. It was either aimed at his busy time at the lab looking like a nerd which is perhaps right, or targeted at his less than muscular body compared to other Red Fountain students, or at his definitely unromantic dates with his girlfriend and clumsy acts. From that time, he decided he shouldn’t be in any relationship at all, save for the girls a trouble.

However, he had to break the promise with himself when he met her. He didn’t mean to be biased, but she’s the most beautiful girl he’d ever met, also the smartest and the best girl. She’s a technology fairy after all, and she’s really interested in science and technology, unlike his old girlfriends with feigned enthusiasm. They can talk for hours about the latest device in the Magix or the needed improved things for his ship at the Red Fountain.

She didn’t show much concern to him at first, with his minor role and appearance in the field, but undoubtedly after his so call attempt to impress her. Perhaps getting his face in her butt or making a whole bowl of drink splashed at his face is not really a good first impression, but she noticed he, and that’s fine. By using his expertise on technology, he managed to relate all those things to Tecna, and the enthusiasm from her showed him how his move had been right. Finally, she became his girlfriend.

Really, he didn’t think it would happen at all. He just tried to make him a good friend to her, so that he could talk to her and make her smile and help her with technology and other things like that. Being her boyfriend made him feel overwhelmed, but aslo happy, even blissfully content.

Despite knowing she’s understanding and she likes him or she’d never date him, he still got nervous and muddled up his words and babbled about non-sense, most of the time about technology. He sounds coward, and he knows it, but she only knew when he’d given up the Codex to the Trix, and she had to see it by her own eyes. Again, his effort at relationship was thrown away, the only different thing this time is that she’s real, and he really really likes her, and he wants this to work out, and he moped over their relationship for times, wishing he’d done it right.

They worked it out eventually, with both of them admitting their weaknesses. She said she didn’t like not liking him, and it made him thrilled. He knew she’s not really good at emotion, with her saying and basing things on logic all the time, which made it even more irritating than him. He found her trait endearing still, when she seemed so worked up with technology and always sounded rational despite the situation. She said she’d try to express herself more, with he encouraged her and promised to support her. He’s glad that she allowed him to be with her on her way of changing. He also apologized for being such a coward, which she had forgiven stating that no one is perfect, also having a flaw herself.

In the end, it’d been his stupid cowardice that he’d fall her expectation. He’d pledge her, and he’d act on that promise in every circumstances. He just didn’t expect it to be her in dangerous situation. His hope on her and her belief on him had made him strong and determined to find her no matter what. She’s standing in front of him again, and he had never wanted to cry that much since childhood after having her again in his arms. All of his work and stress had been made up for with the sight of her, unharmed, safe and sound.

They have a difficult relationship, everyone does, but in the end, they’re together. They’d pass trouble and hardship in their way to love, probably not more than any of their friends, but definitely more than any normal couples. She’d come to death once and get back, and it’s more than enough for him to realize how important it is to be with her and how precious every little moments are. They spend more time together, still rambling on technology they are, but probably cherished by both of them. They learn to understand and accept each other’s flaws, though he still can’t find a negative traits from her.

He isn’t good with girls and relationships. But he has her, and they both try, and somehow love has come and blossomed.


End file.
